


Best Friends Who Love Each Other

by sqwaaak



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, I'm gay, Really fucking gay okay, Too much dialogue but what else is new, fuckin gay, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: They're just best friends who love each other is all.





	Best Friends Who Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/gifts).



> Bc I'm in love w/ my best friend and gay at her but I can't kiss her bc ya know we live across the country so I'm just making them do it for us

Chaeyoung let the younger girl sit on her lap, absent-mindedly watching whatever Jisoo had put on. She played with Lisa's hair, letting herself relax.

"Are you two going out now?" Jennie asked when she sat down, and Lisa shook her head.

"We would tell you if we were," she replied, fully draping herself over the older girl. "We're just best friends,"

"Who love each other,"

Chaeyoung nodded. "We don't need to date to be gross and gay." she stretched a bit, yawning. "Plus, 's non of your business anyways. Let us live,"

She scoffed. "You two are so disrespectful. What did I do to get such terrible juniors?"

"Go away, you're boring!" Lisa stuck out her tongue, swatting at the older girl.

Jennie sighed in defeat, getting back up to go get some food. "I hate you both, I hope you know that!" she called behind her.

"Good!" Chaeyoung yelled back.

"I love you," Lisa said with a smile, sitting up.

"Love you, too," she replied, face equally happy.

"This is kinda gay, but-"

"Oh, no, I'm gonna be turned gay-"

She hit the older girl. "Shut up! I want you to kiss me." her face was so innocent, and Chaeyoung had to take a moment to Collect Herself.

She stuttered out an 'okay' and leaned up to press her lips against her friend's. It was nice, Lisa had nice lips. It was about twenty seconds long (she totally wasn't counting), and then Lisa pulled back, burying her face in Chaeyoung's shoulder, both of them laughing.

"Lovestruck fools," Jisoo brooded from the kitchen.

"Yeah, like you aren't." Jennie patted her girlfriend on the back.


End file.
